militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Codrington
United Kingdom | branch = British Army | serviceyears = | rank =Lieutenant-General | unit = | commands =1st Battalion Coldstream Guards 1st London Division London District Third Army | battles =Anglo-Egyptian War Second Boer War World War I | awards =Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath }} Lieutenant-General Sir Alfred Edward Codrington GCVO KCB (4 May 1854 – 12 September 1945) was a British Army officer who served in colonial wars in Africa during the late nineteenth century, and later commanded a reserve army during the First World War. Military career Born in 1854, the second son of General Sir William John Codrington, he was educated at Harrow and entered the Coldstream Guards in 1873. He first saw active service during the Anglo-Egyptian War of 1882, where he was mentioned in despatches. He later commanded the 1st Battalion Coldstream Guards in the Second Boer War between 1899 and 1902, where he was wounded twice, mentioned in despatches, and given a brevet promotion as Colonel. He received the Queen's medal with three clasps, and the King's medal with two.Who Was Who He commanded the 1st London Division of the Territorial Force from 1908 to 1909, when he was appointed Major-General commanding the Brigade of Guards and General Officer Commanding London District, retiring from this post in 1913. He returned to duty after the outbreak of the First World War, serving as the Military Secretary to Lord Kitchener, the Secretary of State for War from August until October 1914. He was then appointed to command Third Army in the Home Forces; this was based around Luton, and contained four Territorial divisions and two Territorial cavalry brigades.Rinaldi, p. 26 He relinquished command in 1916. He was appointed to sit on a Pensions Appeal Tribunal in the summer of 1917, which dealt with appeals against governmental decisions on military pensions, and later published a book on War Pensions: Past and Present, co-authored with Edward Abbott Parry, another member of the Tribunal.Digitised copy His final military position was the ceremonial colonelcy of the Coldstream Guards, to which he was appointed in 1918. Unusually, this had been a position previously occupied by his father.William Codrington at Oxford Dictionary of National Biography He was appointed chairman of the Society of Miniature Rifle Clubs in 1917, and President of the Association in 1932.Brief History, National Smallbore Rifle Association Family He married Adela Harriet Portal, the niece of the Earl of Minto, in 1885; she died in 1935. The couple had three sons, Geoffrey, William, and John, and one daughter, Mary. Geoffrey became the High Sheriff of Wiltshire and an usher to both King George VI and Queen Elizabeth II, whilst William was the Chief Security Officer to the War Cabinet during the Second World War and later High Sheriff of Rutland. Notes References *"CODRINGTON, Lieut-Gen. Sir Alfred Edward ". (2008). In Who Was Who 1897-2007. Online edition. * |- Category:1854 births Category:1945 deaths Category:Coldstream Guards officers Category:People educated at Harrow School Category:British Army personnel of the 1882 Anglo-Egyptian War Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:British Army generals of World War I Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath